


A Super Gay Halloween

by luthorshero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alex and Sam are secretly betting when Kara and Lena will finally kiss, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Humor, Kara and Lena are oblivious gays, Kara and Lena are useless gay messes, Lena doesn't secretly want to hurt Kara for not telling her she's supergirl, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, Supercorptrash, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorshero/pseuds/luthorshero
Summary: “Can you please stop standing there and help me already?” Kara said, tugging at Alex.Alex sighed as she made her way over to the decorations, getting ready to spend the next five hours working on decorations for Kara’s party. Kara really was a gay mess.





	A Super Gay Halloween

It was Halloween night, and Kara was getting ready to throw her annual Halloween party. Over the years she had thrown them but was never as nervous as she was tonight. Kara had finally told Lena she was Supergirl, and she wanted to be able to impress her (not that Kara wasn’t always trying to impress her)

“Kara, calm down, it's just a party Lena will be happy with whatever you do,” Alex said, trying to calm Kara down. (_like that would even help_)

“I’m calm Alex (_no she definitely was not calm_). I just want everything to be perfect for Lena. Lena has been nothing but loving and accepting since I told her I was Supergirl even though I thought she would hate me.” Kara said as she hung a string of lights shaped as pumpkins on the wall.

Alex had never seen Kara like this, she was in love but too oblivious to see it, and Kara would say she’s ridiculous even if she mentioned that as a possibility. Alex knew that Lena felt the same way but both of them were too blind to see it.

“Can you please stop standing there and help me already?” Kara said, tugging at Alex.

Alex sighed as she made her way over to the decorations, getting ready to spend the next five hours working on decorations for Kara’s party. Kara really was a _gay mess_.

\---

It was 8 pm and guests were starting to arrive at the party, Kara was welcoming each guest that arrived but the only person Kara wanted to see hadn’t even arrived yet, and that person being the one and only Lena Luthor. Looking away for a moment, she looked back to see Lena standing in her doorway.

“Lena! You're here.” Kara said excitedly, with a huge smile on her face.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Lena said smiling.

Kara didn’t waste another second and hugged Lena, a hug that no platonic friendship would be sharing. Lena instantly wrapped her arms around Kara, relaxing into the hug. As they separated Kara looked to see Lena’s costume, a vampire, which worked well with her pale skin but all Kara could really think was “Oh Rao, She looks so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Lena said blushing at Kara’s compliment.

“Thank you for what?” Kara said, with a confused expression on her face.

“You called me Beautiful,” Lena said, blushing again.

“_Oh Rao, did I really say that out loud_,” Kara said to herself.

“Well you are,” Kara said, blushing profusely

Lena’s face was now completely red, across the room stood Sam and Alex watching them interact. Both women couldn’t help but laugh as they watched Kara and Lena interact.

“Can two people really be that oblivious?” Sam asked.

“Yes, sadly,” Alex said sighing.

\---

It had been an hour since the party had started, Kara and Lena had split for a little so Kara could speak to her other guests but they finally reacquainted and decided to go off on their own (so they could talk without music blasting in their ears).

“So.. how are you liking the party so far?” Kara asked, hoping Lena was having fun.  
  
“I’m having lots of fun, you really outdid yourself Kara,” Lena said, smiling at her.

“Oh pfft, I didn’t even try that hard (_that was a total lie_),” Kara said, crinkle between her eyebrows.

Lena couldn’t help but smirk but decided to say nothing. The silence filled their space, but was broken a moment later by Kara saying:

“Um, actually Lena I really wanted to thank you for being so amazing, I really thought you would no longer want to speak to me after I told you but you’ve been nothing but loving,” Kara said looking at Lena with nothing but love.

“Kara, I know you were just trying to protect me, you could never get rid of me,” Lena said giggling.

“Good, cause I can’t imagine a world where you’re not in it,” Kara said with nothing but seriousness in her voice.

Both of them looked at each other and then their eyes were both on each other’s lips, but not a second later they were interrupted by the door being opened to Kara’s apartment.

“Kara! There you are, can you help me with the food?” Alex said.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Kara said upset with the fact that Alex had just interrupted them.

  
“Ok, but hurry,” Alex said closing the door behind her.

“Well um, I probably should go help Alex,” Kara said with disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a little?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Kara said with a smile.

\---

Another hour had passed, and the party was starting to simmer down considering it was a weekday and people needed to get up early for work.

“Kara, I better get going,” Lena said, as she made her way over to Kara.  
  
“Aw really? Can I at least walk you out?” Kara asked obvious upsetness in her tone.

“Of course,” Lena said obviously not wanting to leave Kara either.

As they made their way out the door, they began making their way down the stairs and out of the apartment.

“I had a lot of fun tonight Kara, thank you for inviting me,” Lena said, now out of the apartment.

“Of course, and Lena I’m always going to invite you to everything, I really was only looking forward to today because I got to see you,” Kara said.

“Really?” Lena said with surprise in her voice.

“Yeah, really,” Kara said.

They both looked at each other again, and then at each other’s lips, but this time Alex wasn’t there to interrupt them when Kara went in for the kiss.

“Damnit! Now I owe you,” Alex said to Sam.

Kara and Lena looked over to see Alex and Sam standing there arguing over the fact that Sam had guessed correctly when Kara and Lena would finally kiss.

“I mean it was obvious, Lena wore a costume, _a costume_,” Sam said.

“Ok fine, that’s a pretty good point,” Alex said agreeing with Sam.

  
Kara and Lena looked at each other laughing, deciding to ignore them they kissed again.

_It was a damn good Halloween for Kara and Lena._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so um I hope no one hated it, I mean if anyone even hit on this fic... but if anyone did I hope you actually enjoyed it, and if this goes well tell me what else you would like to see. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
